Happily ever after
by AnnKa
Summary: Have you ever wondered about the happily ever after of your favorite stories on here? I have. My stories "Changes of a Lifetime" and "The Shadows of the Past" will be the foundation for these one-shots. So you get to meet Avery Morgan, her siblings, friends & of course parents, aunts & uncles again, all of them a little bit more grown-up. CM characters around season 6-7 based cast.
1. Meet Isabella Morgan

CM characters aren't mine, but everyone else is.

 **Meet Isabella Morgan**

" _Meet Isabella Morgan." The baby was slumbering rather unimpressed in her mother's arms, while her dad tried to catch her in the best angle with his smart phone. He could hear his mother-in-law cooing._

It would only be a few days, before the Morgan's were able to leave the small town hospital and make their way back to Washington D.C. What had started as a small get away, in the time they had between his old and new jobs, had ended in their greatest adventure. Neither of them had planned on bringing their baby girl back in her very own car seat, but sometimes life didn't play by the rules.

"You know, she sleeps just fine in her basinet?" Merrilynn had been watching her mom for a while now, while preparing the grand dinner for everyone to welcome her baby girl.

"But what fun would that be for me?" Penelope Garcia-Lynch glanced at her daughter, before bringing her attention back to the tiny newborn in her arms. "She is perfect."

Merri shook her head at her mother's dreamy smile: "I thought, I was the perfect one."

"Oh you are." Never moving her eyes of the baby, Penelope cooed: "But Bella's got just enough genes of my chocolate thunder to bring her right up there." She touched the tiny cheek: "Maybe a little higher."

"Oh Lord." Merrilynn laughed, before turning to help her father mixing some of the ingredients.

"She loves me, but sometimes she still forgets that she is married to me and not Morgan." Kevin didn't sound upset at all, since he wasn't. He had accepted long ago that chocolate thunder would always stay chocolate thunder. Of course it helped that Derek Morgan was happily married to one of Penelope's best friends.

"Oh Lovebear, I wouldn't trade you. Not even for Morgan." The energetic blonde had left the couch and now took a seat at the breakfast bar – grandbaby still save in her arms. "But there must be a God, because he gave me the second best thing: a Morgan grandbaby."

Kevin just shook his head and was saved from an answer to his wives remarks, when his son-in-law walked in with his parents.

"Don't even try. She isn't going to share."

"I was afraid you would say that Kevin." Morgan shook the other man's hand, before greeting Merrilynn with a hug.

"We call first babysitting rights." Emily had followed her husband in his greetings, but now looked over Penelope's should at her granddaughter.

"Already called them."

"No you didn't, dear."

Penelope glared across the counter at her husband. Although playful most of the people in the room, weren't sure how mad she really was.

"They have more children that makes more grandbabies for them. All I get comes from these two." She is pointing at Drew and Merrilynn, who are shaking their heads at the scenario. "Which currently leaves me with this little one. Why would you tell them about me forgetting something essential as babysitting rights?"

"Babygirl, you can have all babysitting rights. We understand." Derek looked over her other shoulder and smiled at the tiny features. "Just let us hold her ones."

"If you must." She carefully placed the baby in Emily's arms. She looked like she was considering taking her back immediately, but then walked off with a sigh. She stopped right by Drew and Merrilynn, putting one are around each of them. "You did well."

"Thanks Mom."

"But I won't let you get away with just one."

"Oh dear." Emily looked at the couple, knowing too well in what direction Garcia was heading with her comments.

"Your dad and I will babysit at least once a week, so you two have actually time to make more."

Derek grinned, when his son and daughter-in-law turned into equal shades of red.

"MOM."

"You see those good-looking genes over there?" Now pointing at Derek. "They need to be passed on." The techsavy former FBI was determined and completely ignored her daughters 'My mom couldn't be any more embarrassing face'.

"Why don't you go back to holding the grandbaby they already brought into the world?" Emily got up and handed the bundle back to her friend. "If you make them any more uncomfortable, you might lose all baby privileges." She winked at the younger couple and maneuvered the blonde to the couch.

"You know son, it could have been more embarrassing."

"How?" Drew was clearly over the conversation, but humored his dad by responding.

"Your sisters could have heard it all."

"True." He gave his wife a squeeze and started towards the stove. "Where can I help, Kevin?"

With PG happily holding her grandbaby and Kevin and the rest of the Morgan's putting finishing touches on the meal, soon everything was set and ready for the last of the guests to arrive. Over the course of the afternoon, family and friends from all parts of life stopped by and welcomed the newest Morgan family member into the world. Of course Isabella couldn't care less and slept most of the party away, leaving only her parents exhausted.

Drew hadn't really planned on sitting on the couch for long, when Merrilynn handed him a glass of wine and sat down next to him.

"To our daughter."

"To us."

"To drinking wine again."

"To embarrassing mothers." He winked at his wife, who immediately blushed again and gave him a playful shuf.

"To not being pregnant for at least two years."

"We should probably start with the drinking, before Bella decides to wake up for her midnight snack." Drew didn't like to admit it, but he was tired beyond compare. Finishing the apartment for the baby a month early, taking care of said baby and her mom, and starting a new job had added up too many hours in the past week.

"To free babysitting once a week, when we can sleep." Merri drank from her wine, before setting the glass down.

"Now that one I like." He laughed, setting his glass down as well. "Today was fun."

"It certainly was." Merrilynn moved from the couch to sit on his lap instead facing him and placing a kiss on his lips, before letting her hands playfully wander down his shirt.

"What happened to this not being pregnant for at least two years speech?" He pulled her closer, catching her lips in another kiss.

"Doesn't mean, I'm not going to enjoy those good genes of yours." She grinned into the next kiss.

* * *

Welcome to my little future generation world. This featured Merrilynn (Lynch) and Andrew Morgan with their new born daughter and parents, as they are known from my previous stories.

I know this is not the traditional story, but I always wanted to write these out and see where life would take them. So if you have requests please put them in the comments. I will eventually edit in a little overview on who is related how in my story universe.


	2. Horses are better than Brothers

CM characters aren't mine, the kids are.

 **Horses are better than brothers**

 _All it really takes to be best friends, is being in the same class, best-friend parents, and brothers to dislike._

Karly Hotchner and Diana Reid were meant to be best friends – at least that's how they saw it. Their little world of Tea parties, stuffed animal sleep overs and princess weddings couldn't have been any more perfect.

"Daddy said that most princess stories aren't really like Disney shows them." Diana held a self-made tiara in her hands, which she proceeded to push down on her favorite Barbie dolls head. "But I didn't believe him."

"That just means their stories were even better." Karly decided while placing her doll at the table, already prepared for tea. "They must have had even bigger castles, cuter dresses and more horses."

Diana's eyes lit up immediately as she joined the table. "I wish we could have a horse, like real princesses." A dramatic sigh followed from the second grader.

"I know, we could even share. We are basically sisters anyway." Karly proceeded to fill the cups with imaginary tea and carefully placed them back on the table.

"Carefully, you almost spilled it on the princess new dress."

"The prince would still marry her, even with tea spilled all over." The older girl looked at her friend. "Remember its TRUE love."

"Can I play?" Diana's little brother had snug into the room and already grabbed the next toy – a Barbie horse.

"Josh, no!"

"But it's boring in my room." The little boy ignored his sisters angered voice and proceeded to set the horse at the table.

"DON'T." Diana was ready to push the new tea party guest away, but her friend stopped her.

"Sorry, but todays tea party is for school kids only." A triumphant grin was playing on Karlys lips.

"I'm in preschool every day this year."

"Well you need to be at least in kindergarten to be part of the royal tea party."

Josh stared at her. He usually didn't even try to play with the two girls, but today his preschool had been closed and everything seemed boring at this point.

"You are mean."

"She is not." Diana got up and stood with her little fists pushed in her hips. "Now go JOSHUA." She dragged out his name, like she had heard her mother do before.

"You can take the horse if you want." Karly held out the toy and the little boy angrily grabbed it, just to through it in the middle of the tea party. Little cups and plates went flying through the room and the princess Barbie's fell of their chairs.

"MEANIE." Diana gave him the stronmany gest push she could come up with sending him into a pile of toys, before joining Karly in attending to the injured princesses. Unfortunately now her brother wasn't only angry, but also hurt and started crying at the top of his lungs.

It didn't take long for Meave and Beth to find the crying boy and their daughters. Joshua immediately started telling his side of the story, only interrupted from an occasional "That's not true" or "He is lying."

"Well, we need to go and get your brother from football practice anyway." Beth had heard enough, although she knew very well Joshua had done his part, she also knew when it was time to leave.

"He can walk home."

"Karolina, we don't argue. Help cleaning up, please. The princess can have another tea party soon." With that Beth followed her friend out of the room.

"Sorry about that." Meave set down her little boy, who she had convinced of a fun game to set up and play, once the Hotchners had left.

"It's only good that Jack isn't this age. I think between the four of them we would go absolutely crazy." Beth laughed as they took the stairs down.

Back in the room the two little girls were carefully collecting each tea cup.

"Isn't Jack like a senior?"

"Yeah."

"Why does he have to be picked up like a baby then?"

Karly glanced at her friend, considering the question, before she remembered the reason: "His car is broke or something."

Diana nodded knowingly, finding the last cup under her bed, saying goodbye was inevitable.

"You know, if we had a horse, you could just ride home on the horse later, while your mom gets Jack." She got back out from under the bed with excitement. They finally had an argument that couldn't possibly be denied by their parents.

"Genius." Karly put her backpack on and started checking for anything belonging to her. "I think Mr. Bubbles wants to stay here tonight." She motioned at the teddy bear that took turns in their homes, whenever they felt that was appropriate. The two girls linked arms, as they marched downstairs. As they reached the bottom of the stairs they found their mothers by the door, giving their goodbyes.

"We have something to ask you." Karly declared as her mother opened the door.

"I'm afraid that will have to be a car conversation, or we are going to be really late."

The girls exchanged a looked, but choose not to argue. A horse was too important to have their parents be in a bad mood, when they presented their final argument.

The Hotchners had left hours ago and Maeve was busy taking their little boy to bed, when Spencer noticed his daughter approach. He still hadn't figured out this kids thing completely, but he could tell that she was after something, by the look on her face.

"Daddy?"

He put his book down and petted the empty couch seat next to him. She closed the distance and took her seat, snuggling up into his side.

"You know, how Mommy, you, Beth and Hotch, always have to drive us to tea parties?"

"Not even to talk about the sleep overs, swimming lessons, …" Reid could think of many more occasions, when it was more or less necessary to take his daughter and her best friend somewhere.

"Well, we thought, it would be so much easier, if we could just go there by ourselves."

"You would be right with that."

"And we came up with a solution."

Reid raised his eyebrow: "You are too young for bus cards." He finally stated, as he couldn't come up with anything else that would possibly get his daughter where she wanted to go, safely.

"No, daddy. It's way better." She paused in excitement. "A horse."

The former BAU genius stared at his daughter in confusion. Here he was, several doctor titles, able to perform all sorts of complex experiments and magic tricks and yet he still hadn't mastered children's language.

"Don't say no, daddy. We will take care of it. We already have a name picked out, and Mommy would have much more time to play with Josh." Diana was proud to have come up with the last argument all on her own. "Pleassssssssssse."

"I'd have to talk to mom about it."

Her eyes went wide, as she came to the conclusion that he hadn't said no. She grinned, peeked a kiss on his cheek, before jumping of the couch and skipping to her room for bedtime.

Reid picked his book back up, deep in thought and not really reading it, until his wife joined him on the couch.

"What's on your mind?"

He glanced over, carefully weighting his words: "I think, I promised Diana a horse." His confusion was still apparent as he kept replaying the situation in his head. What else would have caused the happy smile and skipping run?

"Spencer, no."

"She had could arguments." He glanced at Maeve. "I mean for her age. There was anything from well performed logic down to an emotional appeal."

"Spencer, who is going to take care of this horse?"

Reid stopped the conversation replay in his head, where Diana announced, she would. His confusion turned into a sheepish smile, as he turned to his wife.

"She is a smart girl. She'll learn."

* * *

Welcome back to those familiar names in the reviews and likes. I'm glad to read some of those names. Welcome to all new readers.

Now, I won't promise a continuing flow of stories like right now, but when it's flowing its flowing.

I decided I will edit the characters listed in the story, with each new chapter, since it is kind of changing. Also please don't think the two girls are mean, I tried to base them on real experiences and of course Diana and Karly love their brothers - sometimes. ;)

Also we will be back to to the Morgan family soon and you get to hear about the girls. They are just a tag more complicated and my mind is not quite made up on their stories yet.

Hope you like it, if you do please review, favorite, follow. :)


	3. Prom

CM characters aren't mine, the other kids are

 **Prom**

 _Have you ever had that friend, you would never date? And then asked her on a date, because she wanted you too?_

"You look different?" Emma stared at the young man, she had just opened the door too.

"Thanks?" He smirked, waiting for her to open the door wider.

"Avery isn't ready and PG wants her to make a videotaped grand entrance down the stairs, as you just enter the building."

"So you are not letting me in?" Jack squinted at her, trying to decide whether he found this situation amusing or alarming.

"I'm not the crazy aunt." She shrugged and stepped outside, closing the door behind her. "And I definitely don't look as weird as you do in this thing."

"It's a good thing, I like you, or I would be offended by now."

Emma laughed and set down on the stairs leading up to their porch. It was a weird thing, seeing her sister and a life-long friend go on a date all dressed up for Prom. Especially when the same friend, never were anything more formal than his best pair of jeans.

"You said videotaped?" Jack seemed to have finally caught up with her speech from early, as he sat down next to her.

"For the children..." Her grin grew with every second of the conversation. "Or was it the grandchildren?"

The boy next to her moved uncomfortable, as the details of the next 30 minutes were revealed to him. Avery was so out of his league and for good reason, just a friend, but somehow at least Penelope Garcia seemed to have forgotten that.

"You sure, you and Henry don't want to come?"

"Freshmen aren't allowed." She winked at him, using the excuse for the millionth time now. "Plus, we are watching that new movie he has been talking about and he said something about the best Hamburger, I will ever eat."

"Seniors and Juniors are allowed to bring Freshmen. I'll just take you, Avery can take Henry and life will be so much better."

"You are still going to be wearing this suit, you know?"

He pretended to push a knife in his heart and collapsed on the porch, playing dead. Emma grinned and waved at Henry, who had just come around the corner and now jogged across the lawn.

"I see, I haven't missed the best parts." They both laughed at the groan coming from the porch.

"If Prom gets boring, join us for the most epic movie night ever seen." Henry sat on the other side of Jack. "Speaking of which, do you think, you can drop us off at this new burger place?"

"Look at who is speaking, Mr. Epic Movie night, but I don't have a car." Jack sat up, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh we can totally walk, I just figured it would be nicer to only have to walk one way."

"What are you paying?"

"Eternal gratitude." Henry put on his best puppy look, holding it as long as he could, before all three of them burst into laughter. Just in that moment, the door was thrown open behind them, revealing an overly excited Penelope.

"We are ready. You two, into the kitchen. Jack knock once about 10 seconds after I close the door. I will open it, you say something polite, pretending I'm Derek. You then let your jaw drop, as I move the camera to where Avery is standing at the top of the stairs. She comes down, you do something cute to greet her."

"You know what, man. We'll walk. This could take a while and there will be video proof." Henry got up, trying desperately to not laugh in front of their aunt.

Emma followed him, glancing almost worried between Penelope and Jack.

"Try to have fun."

They both walked across the lawn, leaving Jack to his fate. Once they crossed the corner, they busted into laugher.

"Someone has to warn Merri. If she ever gets asked to Prom, she'd better leave the country." Emma took a deep breath, leaning against a stone fence.

"Maybe we get lucky and know the poor guy as well." Henrys grin grew wider. "Between Drew and Will being her age, I'm sure PG will insist on one of them being the lucky one."

Once the calmed down a little, they started making their way towards the new restaurant, continuing to discuss how their aunt was probably reopening the door for the millionth time, to get the perfect shot. They order their burgers and soon enough returned to the Morgan home, for their movie. It was already late into the evening, with her parents and siblings having retired to their bedrooms, when they heard a car, followed by footsteps. They looked up, when a solemn looking Jack joined them in the living room.

"Steve is a jerk."

"Oh man." Henry paused the movie, as Jack came around the couch and plopped down in the free corner, framing Emma between them.

"How's Avery?"

"I think we reached the point where she is plotting revenge?" He started fumbling with the tie knot, trying to rid himself of as much as the outfit as possible.

"Hasn't your dad taught you how to work those?" Henry reached over, losing the knot enough to get the tie over his friends head.

"Many times." Jack grinned, as he tossed the fabric on one of the side tables. "I don't listen."

"So what happened with Steve?" Emma didn't care as much for the tie as for her sister's well-being.

"Well Steve showed up with Tasha."

"As expected, since he made a huge deal out of asking her." Henry through in, gaining Emma's elbow in his ribs to make him quit.

"Well somehow Ave managed to talk to him, while Tasha was busy in the powder room and after that everything went downhill."

"First, powder room? Second, how did it go downhill?"

Jack glared at his friend: "Well they certainly didn't use the bathroom. They went in looking like the sweethearts their parents send off and came out looking like they fell into a rainbow."

Emma laughed, while Henry still seemed to work on picturing the description.

"I didn't realize that the whole cheerleading team could act like a bunch of 5 year olds. I remember when Karly got into Beth's makeup and let me tell you she looked good."

Henry snorted and shook his head. He was probably the one of the three, who showed the most interest in the cheerleading girls, but he still enjoyed joking about them, when he could.

"Anyway, Steve must have told Tasha something, because she came up and made this scene, about leaving her "man" alone. Thankfully not many people care about what Tasha thinks. After that they basically just stopped making out long enough to catch air."

"That's awful."

"Well it wasn't the best idea in the first place, to have Jack take her and expect Steve to drop his date for her."

"Oh be quiet. You are the one running after Danae like a love sick puppy." The three stared at Avery, who had entered the room, now wearing pajamas, and now squeezed herself between him and her sister.

"You okay?" Emma freed her arm, to put it around her sister and pull her closer, although that wasn't really possible.

"I'm never going to Prom again."

"You only have one left anyway." Avery's glare at Henry, made him lift his arms in defense. "I always thought Burgers and movies were better."

"He has a point though." Jack shifted in the tight space. "And neither Steve nor Tasha are going to be there. They graduate with me."

"No more Prom. No more boys."

"It's serious." This time it was Avery's elbow that hit Henry.

"Ouch."

"Stop making stupid comments."

"You know, you are laughing at them." He wickeled his eyebrows. "So revenge, what are we going to do to them?"

Avery smiled at him, but shook her head, before leaning it on her sister's shoulder. "We are going to let him date Tasha and eventually he is going to figure things out on his own. Why waste time on him, when I can have you show me where you can eat the best burgers and watch the greatest movies?"


	4. Another World (E1)

CM Characters aren't mine, the rest are.

 **Another world**

 _Her eyes caught sight of the ring on her finger. She smiled. The car was impacted and she looked up with terror in her eyes, as they started moving towards a different direction._

He saw Emma disappear into one of the rooms, but someone stepped into his way and stopped him with a gentle push against his chest.

"It's not your time yet."

"I need to get to her." He looked at the blonde woman in front of him, recognition washing across his face. "Mom?"

"Everything is going to be okay." Her worried eyes betrayed her.

"I can't lose her."

Haley nodded softly, fighting the urge to pull him into a hug, which she was told not to.

"Go back." Her words didn't leave room for argument and he slowly turned and walked away, not hearing the quiet "I love you." His mother whispered. As his figure disappeared she walked down the hall to Emma's room. She knocked and then stepped inside, taking in the young woman, who seemed to be lost in this new world.

"Emma, it's such a pleasure to meet you." She walked up to her.

"Where am I?"

"That's a good question. It kind of changes." Haley looked around in the room. If she had to guess, she would think it was a dorm room, but she couldn't tell for sure.

"It almost looks like Jacks room in college." Emma looked around finding the little details she remembered, not noticing Haley's smile.

"It's a nice room for college."

"He worked hard to keep it." Emma's wandering eyes stopped at the little bookshelf. On the very top had always been photographs of those he cared about. She got up to get a better look at the one that had caught her eye. She carefully picked the frame up and turned to look at Haley.

"You are his mom."

The older woman nodded softly, as she stepped closer to the shelf, taking a look for herself.

"If you are his mom, and you are dead…" Emma's eyes widened.

"You are not dead," Haley gave her an assuring smile. "…but it's an option."

"Why would I choose to be dead?"

"We will get to that." The blonde wasn't quite ready to face the tough choices the younger woman would have to make. She stretched and picked up a photography that had fallen over. A smiled played on her lips, as she turned to Emma. "He always had a thing for you, did you know that?"

The younger woman smiled as well, as her eyes scanned the picture. It was one of her favorites. Her parents had taken them to an amusement park and with Jack filling up his own car, they had also had several friends with them. Of course Jack and Emma had still shared most of the rides, after all they made a great team. Therefore, the picture showed just them, hugging, smiling.

"We were best friends."

"Henry is also his best friend, I don't see a photo just of him and Henry."

The Morgan girl looked over the pictures again, and had to agree. In fact all of them were some sort of group photos. His high school graduation with his sister and parents, the senior football team, their little gang of friends, mostly consisting of her siblings, him as a little boy with Haley and Aaron, and him with the former BAU team.

"I never saw this picture when we visited."

"He put it away, so nobody would ask questions."

"Sounds like him." Emma laughed and glanced at the picture one last time, before she sat it between all the others.

"That ring looks good on you." There was no way around it, she had to start talking about the hard things. Timing was essential to make all of this work out at the end.

"I'm sure it looked just a good on you." She glanced at the engagement ring, she had just gotten minutes or was it hours or days before. How long had she spend in this small room already?

"I haven't seen him any happier than he has been around you." Haley glanced around the room one more time, before she opened the door. "Walk with me."

Emma followed. The hallway didn't look like the dorms, it was simply a hallway. They walked in a comfortable silence, taking a turn every once in a while.

"You said death is an option?"

"It's completely up to you."

"Then I don't die. I won't leave him."

"It's not that black and white. To every joy there is a pain, to every dark there is a light." Haley smiled at her softly. "I'm sorry, but I have to show you the full picture, before you get to go back."

They had stopped at a door and as Haley opened it, a burst of colors flooded her senses. Toys were scattered everywhere and she could see a group of children play with a young woman, she didn't recognize.

"Grandma." A little girl with big brown eyes and dirty blonde hair ran from the table and through herself in Haleys arms. "You are back."

"Hi sweet girl."

Emma stared at the girl. Her skin was lighter than her own, but would have been considered the perfect tan, and the dirty blonde hair and the curious eyes made a beautiful little girl. But if the girl called Haley grandma, then Jack must have been her father and…

"What's your name?"

"You are silly Mommy." She pushed against her grandma to get down, just to build herself up in front of Emma. "I'm Emmely Elizabeth Hotchner." The young woman stared at her, not able to quite comprehend what was going on.

"And how old are you?" She knelt down to be eye to eye with the girl.

"This many." She held up 4 fingers with one of her hands, but her eyes became worried. "Mommy, did you hit your head?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Daddy asks silly questions like that, when a child comes to see him, because they hit their head."

Emma nodded slowly, thinking of a recent occasion, when Jack had come home rather upset over a little boy, who didn't seem able to grasp unto all his memories, after hitting his head.

"Maybe I did."

"Emmy, we need you for this next game." The girl at the play table waved at them.

Emmely stepped forward, wrapping her arms around her mother's neck.

"I love you mommy."

"I love you too Emmy."

The little girl freed herself from the hug, Emma wasn't quite willing to end yet. The little eyes became serious, as she carefully let her hand caress her mother's cheek, like a mother would usually do it.

"It's okay. I'll stay with grandma and you go back to daddy. He needs you more."

Emma closed her eyes, willing the tears down that threatened to spill. She felt the little hand, leave her cheek and as she opened her eyes, Emmely had run back over to the table. Haley held out a hand to help her up and carefully guided her out of the room.

As the door shut her first sob escaped and tears were running down her face. Haley pulled the younger woman into a hug.

"You didn't know, did you?"

"That I was pregnant? No." Her future mother-in-law guided her towards a bench, where they could sit. "I need to take her back with me."

"I'm afraid that's not possible."

Emma stared at the other woman. Her emotions were a rollercoaster, going from sadness, to anger, to grief, to confusion and starting over. Instead of letting them out, she finally just pushed out a: "But why?"

"There are cases like Emmely and I, where no options are given." Haleys smile grew sad. "There are reasons for that far beyond our understanding, but I wasn't given the option to go back and you lost the Emmi right as the effects of the impact hit."

"The car accident." For the first time, since her arrival she thoughts of the time before arriving in these hallways. Jacks proposal, getting into the car to see their family and friends, the truck, the impact.

"One of your choices is to stay here with Emmy. You get to me her Mommy and raise her." Haley swallowed hard, before she continued. "Or you go back to be with Jack."

Tears were streaming down her face, before she even noticed that she started crying again. How could she possibly choose between the love of her life and their daughter? "I can't. I can't leave one of them."

They sat for a long time. Haley trying to calm her by drawing circles on her back. Emma sobbing into her arms, going back and forth in her decision. The quiet grew longer and longer and finally it was just with a soft voice that Haley began to speak.

"When I realized there was no way out. When I felt the gun, I asked Aaron to do something for me. I asked him to tell Jack our story. To tell him how we met, how he made me laugh, how he was before all those monsters came into his life."

Emma stilled in her arms, an occasional sob disrupting the uneasy peace. "The only thing, I wanted for Jack was to believe in love, because it is the most important thing." One tear after another started trailing down Haley's face, as she relieved those final moments. The brunette sat up, locking eyes with her.

"Seeing you, seeing that ring on your finger, seeing Emmy…" The blonde desperately tried to wipe the tears from her face. "I know now that Aaron kept his promise. If Jack learned nothing else from us, at least he knows how important love is."

"He misses you."

"And I miss him." Haley sniffed, trying to keep the new tears down. "But he has Aaron, Beth, Karly, and of course you. I want to be there, but I know he has all he needs."

"But what about Emmy, doesn't she deserve having one of us?"

"She won't be alone. She knows me already and I know you have some family here as well. I'll make sure she is there for the big things." Haley smiled carefully. "Like to welcome her siblings."

Emma nodded slowly. Her eyes widened in surprise, when a door opened.

"I guess that's your way back." The older woman got up. They made their way to the door. "Tell him…"

"That you love him?" Emma smiled softly. "He loves you too and so does Hotch."

They stared at each other: "Tell Emmy we love her."

"Of course. Every day. A million times."

Emma stepped over the threshold, as another door opened and the little girl came flying out.

"Bye Mommy."

"Bye Emmy."

* * *

Thanks for the Favorites and Followers, as well as the reviews. I appreciate it. So far all chapters have been in very different times, but this one is going to have at least 1 tbc and probably a prequel. (Well more than one prequel.)


End file.
